A Floral Field ::a Naruto one shot::
by Saiyan-Element
Summary: sometimes it takes a little darkness to lift you out of the darkness and uncover true beauty, sometimes all it takes is a floral field.


Authors note: - Chandini – moon

You were running and lashing out at the vines blocking your way three years have past and that dream still haunts you. You had no idea where you were running but wherever you ran haunted memories followed.

The night was warm for spring but you still shivered, the bushes grabbed at you cotton night dress ripping it here and there. The forest was unjustly serene whilst you struggled with your internal agitation and torment. Finally after what felt like forever you stumbled into a clearing collapsing to your knees gasping. As you knelt there you heard scuffling then footsteps, reflexively you flipped and crouched defensively.

"Whoa take it easy Chandini" the figure spoke, relief instantly spread through your body as you heard the voice. In front of you was the most familiar sight in the world; a blonde, blue eyed shinobi.

"Naruto" you cried as you flung yourself at him knocking him to the ground and onto his back, you clutched his open jacket and sobbed into his chest. All the prior agitation and despair you felt before ceased and serenity took its place.

"Hey Chandini" he chuckled in surprised

"Take it easy" he said stroking your hair.

"Oh Naruto I'm so glad you're back from your mission I missed you so much, please don't leave me for so long again" you said tightening your grip on him and increased your sobbing.

Naruto frowned at your frantic reaction had something terrible happened to you in his absence?

"Chandini did something happen while I was gone?" he asked holding you closer to him. Suddenly you felt slightly embarrassed; you couldn't find a rational explanation for the way you reacted to your memories. Naruto grew concern at your silence.

"Did someone …hurt you" just the words made him tense, if someone did then he wouldn't spare them.

"Of course not Naruto it's …it's just…nothing" you sighed and released yourself from Naruto's grip and sat up. Naruto also sat up, whenever you told him 'nothing' that usually you were hiding something that you were ashamed of.

"Nothing eh? It doesn't seem like nothing to me" he said placing a hand on your arm, you looked into his blue eye, you couldn't lie to him.

"It's just memories, Naruto just memories" you didn't need to say more Naruto knew everything. Naruto sighed in relief he was certain that something terrible had happen to you, smiling he pulled you into a tight embrace

"Chandini it's alright now, I am here for you, I'm always here … those dreams will fade with time… I'll help you along the way, believe it!"

You relaxed and melted into Naruto's arms

"I know Naruto that you'll always be there for me, even when you're gone" you said. As you rested your head on Naruto's chest you took in your surroundings, you gasped when you realised where you were. You were in the secret training ground Naruto showed you once when you first became friends.

"Naruto we're in 'the floral field!" you said quite loudly jumping up, you couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably in joy and spin in circles. Naruto was thoroughly confused, then again Naruto was easily confused.

"The what?" he asked cocking his head, you stopped spinning and looked at Naruto,

"Oh 'the floral field' was the name I gave this place when we came here that one time".

You genuinely smiled recalling all your futile attempts to find this place only to stumble across it in the middle of the night when Naruto was here.

"Naruto I have spent forever trying to find this place" you gushed explaining all attempts which futilely led to trouble.

Naruto smiled and chuckled at how animated you become running from here to there to explain your stories but what surprised him more was that you were linking back to 'happy' childhood memories. As he watched you Naruto realised he was seeing you with all your walls down he was seeing the 'you', you hid from the world. As Naruto watched you several realisations hit him each with astounding force, so much so he couldn't begin to comprehend the emotions and feelings. Slowly in an almost trance like state Naruto got up a walked over to you.

"I still can't believe I found this place, well I didn't really find this more like stumbled across it. I mean I probably won't be able to find this place again once we leave" you laughed breathlessly as came to a stop by the stream.

"This place is exactly the same, I thought it was beautiful in the day but at night it seems to come to life or maybe it just hides this side of its beauty away from the world, only to show at when no-one is around" you said softly.

"A lot like someone I know" Naruto chuckled so softly that you didn't hear him he watched your hair fly in the breeze, he sighed softly.

"Naruto don't you think that at night this place becomes so mysterious and indescribably beautiful" you said taking in the awe of the scene around. The clearing was a perfect circle; many flowering trees in full bloom encircled the clearing. The soft grass swayed in the breeze and water lapped at the rocks in the stream the wild flowers seemed to dance with the fireflies, "All the more beautiful" you sighed.

"I agree" a sudden voice whispered in your ear, you gasped and spun into the open arms of Naruto who held you tightly "even more beautiful at night". Slowly Naruto leant in and began ghosting soft kisses on your neck you took in a sharp breath

"N-N-Naruto what are you doing". Naruto didn't respond immediately he raised his head so that his lips ghosted over you jaw.

"I don't know 'dins', I can't begin to explain let alone understand these feeling and urges, I feel like I am going to explode if I don't hold you" he said between kissing your neck and jaw.

You were stunned, just what was happening and why did this feel so right you went to say something but it came out as a soft moan as Naruto kissed your weak spot. Naruto then lifted his head and cupped your chin, blue eyes met brown

"Chandini I think I love you". Your mouth dropped open did Naruto just confess his love for you but hang on,

"Think? You think you love me?" you asked unable to hide your hurt as you pushed yourself out of his arms.

"Naruto how can you think you love someone? You either love them or not, it's that simple" a tear slid down your cheek.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, this was not the response he expected, Naruto floundered as he tried to find the right words but your tears distracted him. Naruto cursed inwardly hopelessly out of his depth here.

"Uhh Chandini" he said "uh please stop crying" he asked with an unsure smile. You quickly raised your left hand and flicked away the traitorous tear

"I 'm not crying" you announced in a severe tone.

"Ahh of course you're not!" Naruto hastily agreed and shoved both his hands in jacket pockets and frowned slightly, just what did he have say to make you understand?

Naruto sighed softly and looked down at the stream,

"Look I know I've upset you but please just hear me out" he asked and then without waiting for Chandini's response he continued

"For a while now I have been tormented by strange emotions and feelings and the only time I felt relief when I am with you. I missed you to the point of distraction while I was on the mission; I couldn't stop worrying if you were alright."

Naruto paused then continued

"When I saw you tonight I thought someone had hurt you and …and this unexplainable rage took hold of me. But then I saw the real you with all your walls down I realised that I love you but I wasn't sure because I've never loved before."

You blinked in disbelief at the words Naruto was saying and you regretted the hard words you said to him moments before. You opened your mouth to say something but Naruto cut you off.

"I didn't think Chandini when I announced my love for" Naruto paused and clenched his hand into a fist

"Darn it when do I ever think?!" Naruto said in a self-mocking tone.

"Everything just felt so right and it just happened I couldn't stop it but I should've used better words." Naruto then went quiet for a moment and looked down and reached for Chandini's hand

"I screwed up and made you cry" Naruto spoke in a hushed tone and his ran the pad of his thumb of Chandini's hand

"Your tears pierce me like a blade, I could, no I would give you the world if that's what it took to make you happy. Chandini if this isn't love then I don't what it is" he turned away from you.

You stood where you were in utter disbelief. You loved and were loved once but that was all taken from you one horrifying night. Left alone in the world you never once thought that you'd ever find love again yet here was Naruto confessing his love for you.

You cursed your insensitive words, Naruto had been through as much trauma as you had but did that stop him from living, from freely loving all around him. How could you have cocooned yourself in horrid self-pity and defeat? You pursued your lips then smiled this young man never ceased to amaze you, his ability to pull others out of the darkness without even realising it was set him aside from everyone else. Your smile grew more when you realised that this amazing person loved you, flaws and all.

Slowly you walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Naruto" you whispered hoping he'd turn around but to your surprise Naruto shook your hand off. Hurt you walked around to face him but were taken aback when you saw tears glistening on Naruto's cheek. You reached your hand out and gently brushed away the tears,

"Why are you crying silly" your voice cracked half-way as you unable to hold back your tears.

Naruto still didn't look at you.

"Naruto look at me" you said caressing his cheek "will you look at me if a told that I love you with my entire being?"

Naruto turned his head slowly and looked you in the eyes

"You what?" he whispered

"I love you with my entire being Naruto, you've pulled me from the darkness. Before I met you I never thought I'd be able to love again and that no-one could ever love me." You said placing a hand over Naruto's heart and looked up into Naruto's eyes

"I love you Naruto I know I do" you said smiling.

Naruto finally smiled "Really?"

"Really, really" you answered

"Positive?" he said wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close

"Positively positive" you answered thrilled to be playing this childish nonsense you and Naruto created.

"I can't believe you thought you'd never find love again" he said softly leaning towards you

"Well wasn't I wrong" you said before your lips met. A swirling breeze swept through the clearing sending flower petals fluttering all around you and Naruto then up and towards the night sky. The floral field had first brought you two together as friends and now it had worked its magic once more.


End file.
